


Invisible

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, No Tyler, No band, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: How long can you survive to live a unseen life?





	Invisible

It is said that inconspicuous people will eventually disappear. Unnoticed by the world. As if they never existed.  
Since I can think I was just a ghost in this society. Overlooked, ignored, and forgotten.  
So it was not surprising for me that you also missed me. But I saw you. Your sun-like smile, which made every room shine. The glow of your eyes which made even the stars of the universe fade.  
You were one of the most successful programmers of the company and were admired and loved by all.  
And me? I was just a small office worker who was also assigned to the canteen service when circumstances required.  
Every morning we met at the traffic light opposite our office complex. You did not notice me. I silently admired the sunlight that sparkled in your brown eyes and made them shine, like amber. The gentle curves of your lips that shimmered like delicate rose petals.  
We crossed the street and the automatic doors opened graciously before you, while I ran with regularity against the hard glass, even they were not inclined to notice me.  
My heart filled with joy every time I approached your desk with the mail van. You never looked up when I put your mail in your clipboard. I enjoyed your smell of coconut and vanilla for a brief moment, which got lost in the air after a few steps.  
During the lunch break, you were never alone. Always immersed in an animated conversation with your colleagues. Understandable, that you don’t perceive a nondescript service person behind the counter.  
It has always been comforting for me to know that you are perceived and loved. Every time I passed your table, I could feel the warmth that you brought to your friends, before the coldness of the windowless break room for service employees caught up with me.  
Even at company parties, I was nothing more than a ghost. A shadow on the edge of the bustle. I've pretended to be content to admire you silently, but with every jostle I was met, I just realized that even those subtle joy I didn’t deserve. No matter how little space I tried to claim, it was still too much. Maybe it was finally time to accept that I would never be a part the world of light.  
I went home, nothing but darkness around me.  
It was not really surprising for me to realize one day, that I was beginning to dissolve into nothingness. The pale and tired figure that faced me every morning from the other side of the mirror became increasingly inconspicuous and fragile. For many people, this change would have scared their selfes. But it was only logical for me. Some would asked for help, but this option seemed pointless to me. There was no one there to take care of it.  
So my last days passed. Even Josh's sight only filled me up with melancholy.  
It happened during lunch time. For the first time I saw Josh sitting alone at his usual place in the canteen. With a sad expression on his face. I stopped in surprise and wondered what had happened. And for the first time, he raised his head and looked at me and I could feel that he saw me. Really recognized me. His lips began to shape my name as my lips did with his name. But it was too late. In this moment, the last atoms of my body finally decided to give up. The last parts of myself vanished into nothingness and Josh remained confused, wondering if he had just seen a ghost I had always been.


End file.
